Misguided Ghosts
by TWDGirl
Summary: After an accident, Zara must rebuild her memory and life. She remembers small bits and pieces, but the most important things to her seem to be missing. Can her friends help her before she loses memories permanently and become a different person?
1. Chapter 1

Everything felt muffled and distant. I struggled to open my eyes, but I wasn't able to control my own body. I used all my strength in an effort to move any willing body part to the point that I felt feeble and weak. I focused back on the muffled noises around me, trying my hardest to make sense of them. There was a faint beat, keeping in time with something. I clung to that beeping, realizing that it was recording my heart beat, making sure that I was alive. I don't know how I got here, in a hospital, but I know I have to wake up. Now.

My fingers on my left hand twitched, feeling stiff and foreign towards the movement. I twitched my fingers again, but got a response from the action. I felt a large, warm hand wrap around mine, which was paired with a muffled man's voice. I listened intently as the voice became more clear and defined. It was definitely familiar, but I just couldn't place it. I tried by eyes again, gaining the ability to slightly open them. I squinted in the bright light, my eyes watering from the change. The hand that had been holding mine was suddenly gone, then the lights went off.

I blinked a few times, trying to clear my vision. I glanced around the room as my eyes adjusted, taking in the room that I had thought was in a hospital. The walls were dark, navy blue and it had multiple book shelves, along with a desk and closet. I recognized the room, but, like before, I couldn't remember why. I felt someone's hand wrap around mine again and I slowly trailed my eyes from the far side of the room towards the person. I focused on our hands, seeing the pale skin glow in the dark of the room. I let my eyes roam upwards, taking in the black cardigan and white dress shirt. When I finally got to the face I felt a pain in my stomach, one that could only be from my body's recognition of the person. He had messy, medium length, light brown hair that fell around his face. His eyes were a light brown colour that seemed out of place in comparison to the dark circles around them. I opened my mouth, trying to talk, but finding my throat too dry to speak.

The man jumped up and began walking out of the room, stopping only to say "Uhm, just a minute". I don't understand why he would say that, when I clearly won't be going anywhere any time soon. I practiced moving my hands, slowing working on my wrists and elbows until I heard footsteps coming towards me. I looked up, watching the man walk to his seat with a mug.

"You should probably drink something" he said. "Drinking enough water is the best treatment for fluid retention. When the body gets less water, it perceives this as a threat to survival and begins to hold on to every drop." He lifted the mug, slowly bringing it to my hands as I turned on my side. I gripped the mug and brought it to my mouth, taking a few small sips. I held it out towards the man, waiting to him to take it, but he didn't move. I could feel some mucus forming in the back of my throat, which caused my to clear it. As I began coughing the man quickly took the mug, setting it down and standing to gently pat my back. I felt the mucus leave and looked up, straight into the man's eyes.

"What happened to me?"


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as he went still. "You don't remember?"

I shook my head. "I don't know what happened to me and I faintly remember you, but I don't know why you seem familiar."

With this information he stood up, taking his phone out and making a call. I watched intently as he spoke.

"She's awake." He nodded his head and hung up the phone, only to resume his seat beside me.

"Where am I?" I glanced around the room, still trying to make a connection.

"You're at my house, in my room." the man said quietly.

"But why? Who are you?" I shook my head. "I don't understand what's happening and I need to know."

"My names Dr. Spencer Reid and we work together on the Behavioural Analysis Unit at Quantico. You're here because I've been making sure that you're being taken care of." As he opened his mouth to continue talking, loud knocking erupted from another room. He quickly left the room, returning with a group of people. There were six of them in total, three men and three women. I was about to ask a question when one of the men stepped forward.

"Welcome back Zara." The man said.

"Thanks, but I don't know who you are." I shook my head and rubbed at my forehead, as if it would help.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner," he then pointed to a large African-American man, "this is Derek Morgan", moving onto a colourful woman named "Penelope Garcia", another older man named "David Rossi", a petite blonde named "Jennifer (JJ) Jareau" and a brunette named "Emily Prentiss".

I absorbed the information, but only came up with more questions. "What happened?"

Hotchner was the first to respond. "We were on a case in Colorado about child abuse at a compound when you, Reid and Prentiss were captured and held hostage." I listened intently, beginning to remember the event. "They had a bomb go off in the building and you were too close. The explosion caused your head to collide with a pew. You were in a coma for two months Zara."

With this information pieces of my memory came back, like being at Quantico with everyone for work, going out with JJ, Emily and Penelope to shop. A distinct memory of Reid popped in my head. I was sitting across from him in a café and we were both laughing. I could now remember some elements of my life, but there was still a lot missing.

Hotch ended my thoughts saying, "It's great that you're awake, but you're going to have to go back to the hospital before you can think about coming back to work."

I nodded my head. "And you all should be getting back to the BAU." At my statement Emily and Garcia groaned and laughed.

"Take all the time you need." As Hotch said this everyone waved or smiled and left, returning to their work. I looked over to Spencer, who seemed to be in a deep thought. I watched his face, which was composed except for his dark eyes which looked tired and distracted.

"Are you okay Spencer?" I asked, continuing to watch him.

"Fine." He instantly said, the pitch of his voice getting higher than before.

"Alright then." I replied quietly, mostly to myself. "In that case could you help me get to the hospital? Cause I don't think I can really walk much right now, let alone drive myself there."

"Of course." Spencer said as he walked over to me, putting his hands under my arms to help me get out of the bed. At this point I looked down, seeing that I was wearing a pair of slightly baggy pj pants and a loose grey t-shirt. I didn't really care about what I was wearing, at least not when I was going to the hospital. I slid my left arm around Spencer's shoulder and neck as he wrapped an arm around my waist to guide me out. My footing was unbalanced and clumsy, but better than I expected it to be after not being used for two months.

We walked out of his bedroom, into his living room. The room had dark green walls, almost like a dark ever green colour and it was filled with books, on shelves of course. I leaned against the wall as he put his shoes on, along with mine. Ironically, we were wearing the same shoes, only my shoes were extremely worn out black converse while Reid's were in amazing condition. He walked back to his room, grabbing his satchel and keys. His arm wrapped around my waist once again, making my lean on him instead of the wall. Spencer was oddly sturdy for someone who was lanky. We made our way down the hall from his apartment, taking the elevator down to the entrance. It was quite, not only because we weren't talking, but there were no people around. As we reached his car I paused before getting into the passenger seat.

"Thank you Spencer. For taking care of me."

He paused for a second. "You're welcome. I'll always take care of you. That's what family does." I felt myself blush slightly and retreated to the safety of the car. I sat on the seat, turning to I was facing the windshield. I strapped myself in with the seat belt as Spencer got in the car, quickly doing the same and beginning to drive. I listened to the sounds of the cars around us, quickly getting bored of it. I reached forward and turned on the stereo system. The cassette player began playing, what I believed to be Beethoven. I closed my eyes, focusing my attention only on the music. About three pieces had played when I felt the car go still beneath me. I opened my eyes looking around.

"That was fast." I said, opening the car door to get out.

"We actually ended up leaving at a good time to avoid the traffic in the area, which cut the time in which it took to get here." I smiled, remembering how factual Spencer is.

"It's nice to see that you haven't changed. Other than the amount of sleep you've been getting anyway."

"I don't know what you're talking about Zara. I've been sleeping the same amount that I usually do, although I've been sleeping on my couch because you've been in my bed." He said quickly, leading me towards the entrance.


End file.
